


Beyond the Blue Horizon

by MrsHamill



Series: Raising Madison [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHamill/pseuds/MrsHamill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic in the Madison verse. Spoilers, of course, but it's not like anyone couldn't see it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Blue Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Schmoop with a side of Schmaltz and drowned in cuteness sauce; insulin alert!
> 
> This is the future for the Madison-verse, written to get me out of a seriously nasty mood... it worked. Thanks to Susan and Christi for their insights and beta work. As usual, all other screw-ups are mine.

The rippling blue of the stargate had barely settled before a small figure rocketed out of it, slamming into John and yelling, "Paw-Paw!"

John caught the mostly-unguided missile but only barely; he had to whirl around to lose some of the backwards momentum. "I thought we agreed on no more growing there, JJ," he said, laughing.

"Silly Paw-Paw," JJ said, patting John's cheek with one sticky hand while his other hand and arm nearly strangled John. "I _big_ boy now!"

"You certainly are." John squeezed back, closing his eyes for a minute, enjoying the cuddle. When he opened them again, Madison and Jinto were just stepping out of the 'gate, followed by a ComeWith bearing their luggage. "There's my girl," he said fondly. "Both of them." JJ squirmed, never one to stay in one place very long, and John put him down. While the three-year-old ran in circles yelling random things at the few seabirds on the island, John greeted his other guests. "Maddie," he murmured, carefully wrapping her and the baby she carried in his arms.

"Papa," she said quietly, kissing his cheek.

Jinto smiled fondly at them, moving to John as his wife stepped away. "John," he said. Jinto's hands were warm on John's shoulders as they touched foreheads. "It has been many days."

"Yeah, it's been _too_ many days!" The Athosian greeting turned into a strong hug. Jinto wasn't as tall as his father had been, but he still had a few inches on John. He looked wonderful, as did Maddie.

"Sorry," Madison said with a smile. "I know we said we'd come by more, but there's--"

"Always something to do, I know. You're forgetting who I'm married to, aren't you?" He held out his arms, which were already aching. "C'mon now, gimme."

Laughing, Madison carefully handed the baby over. "She's been fussing. I think she needed to see you too." 

"Merry? Fussing? Never." He looked down into the incredible blue eyes of Maddie's daughter and, as it always did, his heart turned over. "Hello there, beautiful," he said softly. Merry smiled and gurgled at him, waving her arms until she captured one of John's fingers. Meredith Jean always smiled, was never sour and rarely cried. At five-plus months, she was as incredibly calm as she'd been at birth and at three months. Jinto alleged she came into the world laughing. The expected nickname MJ was changed to Merry within her first week, because she was -- merry and happy and beautiful, with Maddie's telempathy and Jinto's serenity. Everybody she met wanted to hold her because she simply exuded peace and contentment.

"What's with JJ's head?" JJ had dirty-blond hair and it was shorter than a buzz-cut.

"Hair pulling again," Maddie said with a grimace. "He started ripping whole handfuls off. We're pretty sure he'll outgrow that, and I just hope it's soon." She sighed before continuing, walking to the house. "Where's Uncle Mer?"

"Asleep," John replied, lifting Merry to his shoulder so she could see better. "He hasn't been sleeping well, so I left him napping. I'm sure JJ will wake him long before we reach the house." 

"Is he okay?" Madison asked, concern in her voice. "You're sure you're up to this?"

"He's fine," John replied. "Jennifer was just here the other day, she said the damage from the stroke has nearly healed, the nerve bundles at least eighty percent regenerated. He's still got a little movement impairment, but nothing bad. And of course we're up to this. It's only four days, and anyway, Sam and Vala should be here by late tomorrow."

"They will? But--"

"Don't worry, they'll still be here when the two of you get back." He smiled. "They said the reason they wanted to come out was to do some more work on Sam's villa, but I think they just want to spoil the kids again."

"Oh, and you don't?" Jinto replied, not bothering to hide his grin.

"Don't talk down to your elders, boy," John growled, but he couldn't hide his smile either.

The path from the 'gate to the house was well-worn white sand, like much of their island. JJ was still terrorizing the birds, shrieking in mimicry of their raucous calls. "JJ!" Jinto called, which was ignored. "John Jinto! Come here!"

Jinto altered his orbit to include his parents and his Paw-Paw, skipping around them at about warp ten. John had forgotten how energetic JJ could be; he was already getting tired just watching.

"Grum-pa, Grum-pa," he started chanting. "Where Grum-pa?"

"We're heading that way, JJ," John said, exchanging a smile with Madison. 

They walked through the east entrance of the house and John was immediately glad he'd remembered to turn on the forcescreen around the central pool, because JJ headed for it with a yell. "Bath!" he shrieked as he bounced off the shield.

"Not bath, pool," Jinto tried to correct but then JJ saw Rodney, who was on his favorite sofa in the shade of their living room. He was just waking, John thought, and what was left of his hair was standing up in little clumps. "Grum-pa!" JJ yelled.

Rodney managed to sit up and shift his position before JJ leapt onto the sofa with him. "Hey, who let this kid in here?" he said as JJ laughed and hugged him hard. "Are you my dinner, little boy?"

"NO!" JJ yelled. "You'se my Grum-pa! Grum-pa, Grum-pa, Grumpy-paw!"

Madison and Jinto were laughing and holding hands as they walked into the house proper. John sat on the chair next to Rodney's sofa, still cradling the warm weight of Merry, while Maddie and Jinto took the loveseat opposite. As he sat, Merry looked up at him and began to smack her lips together hopefully. "Uh-oh, must be dinner time," John said with a chuckle. 

"Yeah, it's time. That girl's tummy is more accurate than an atomic clock. Let me get a bottle out." Jinto had parked the ComeWith next to the pool, but Madison carried the big bag of Merry-stuff, the same bag that had been JJ-stuff. "I've expressed a lot, and we're mixing it with a formula heavier in iron; Carson seems to think she needs it." She pulled a bottle out of the bag and twisted the top, breaking the seal and activating the auto-heater. "He also thinks she'll be ready for soft solids in another couple of weeks. She's already getting a little bit of cereal a day. And yes, I brought some," she added, as John's mouth opened to ask.

Rodney was sitting on the sofa with JJ, who was bouncing on his lap and talking a mile a minute -- though about what was anyone's guess. Rodney had told John that JJ was speaking in his own, private language, and when the kid grew up, he'd be so far beyond anyone it would be scary. John Jinto Miller-Halling was definitely genius caliber, but getting him past his hyperactive default setting was difficult. John usually managed to wear him out, and Ronon always did. But Ronon was doing some contract work on Chulak and wouldn't be visiting for another month or so. He was going to be upset that he missed Madison, Jinto and family.

Merry took the nipple in her little mouth then closed her eyes in bliss. "We're stocked up with diapers and such, is the new formula something we can add?" John asked, smiling down at Merry.

"Yes, I've got a chip and I'll input the info to your mattcon before we leave." 

John fed Merry and let the conversation flow over him, much as the warm, gentle breeze did. The weather on their island home was nearly consistent; aside from gentle rainstorms, it was unfailingly sunny, warm and perfect. Their house had been built around that idea; an atrium, holding a pool and covered by a UV-proof glass roof, open to the west (the ocean) and east (the 'gate). Their house was a one-floor hexagonal structure around the atrium, and the whole thing was mostly open to the elements. During the infrequent storms, the house had shutters that deployed at the touch of a button. And the 'gate was always there should something unlikely, such as a hurricane, come by.

"We've added a few safety features to protect Hyper-Boy here," Rodney said, smiling fondly at JJ, who was still bouncing and chattering. "I've integrated the internal locators with the beaming tech. Now, if he manages to get away from us and into the ocean, he'll be spotted and beamed right back to the house, automatically."

Madison blinked and smiled. "Oh, I like that, Uncle Mer," she said.

"We'll need to get the specs for that before we leave," Jinto said, nodding. "You know how hard it can be keeping up with JJ. And Merry has just started crawling."

John smiled -- as soon as anyone could move independently, the internal locators were implanted in them. They were going to have to do Merry soon, though she seemed to be developing more 'normally' than JJ had. JJ had been _walking_ before he was a year old. That boy never failed to impress John.

With Asgard tech everywhere, life had become so much easier. The matter converter gave them whatever food or material they needed, even clothes in the right size. Easy to grow and maintain plants took the place of medicines. John was pushing sixty-five -- and pushing it _hard_ \-- but thanks to the improved health technologies, he still looked forward to another thirty or forty good years. He could still surf and when JJ was old enough,  he'd take the boy to the concrete park he'd built on the other side of the island and teach him how to skateboard. And if Rodney wanted JJ in his underground lab, well, that was fine, as long as John had equal time.

The stroke Rodney suffered the year before had been a frightening wake-up call -- they _were_ getting older, slowing down a little. But the effects were reversible now, and Rodney had recovered very well. Well enough to go back to his normal, irascible self.

Merry hadn't quite finished the bottle but she was gone, her mouth moving reflexively every now and then but her eyes closed in sleep, her long eyelashes resting on her cheeks. John put the bottle on the table next to him and carefully moved her to his shoulder again, patting her back gently. He picked up the thread of conversation as Rodney said, "It isn't going to happen, you know. It's classic Russian xenophobia, no one could possibly be better than them."

Madison sighed. "I know, but we have to _try_."

"Ladon Radim is going to deliver the keynote address," Jinto added, and John blinked in surprise.

"Well, I'm impressed," Rodney said, echoing John's thoughts.

Merry picked that moment to burp richly into John's shoulder, making everyone smile. "I think that's our cue, we really do have to be going," Madison said, after glancing at Jinto. 

"I'll get the bags," Jinto said, nodding. "You need to program the mattcon for Merry's formula."

The remote for the mattcon was next to Merry's bottle; Rodney handed it to Madison. She slid a card out of her case and inserted into the remote for uploading. "You're sure this isn't too--" Madison began, but John interrupted her.

"Maddie," he said, raising an eyebrow. "I seem to remember doing very well with you, so I wouldn't worry too much."

"Yeah, but I wasn't a baby when you got me," she said, laughing. "Hey, JJ."

JJ bounced off the sofa and ran into her. "Mum mum mum..." he was chanting as he climbed into her lap. 

"Are you going to be good while your Fa and I are gone?" she asked.

He nodded energetically. "I be good. You come back?"

"We'll be back in a few days, baby. Don't drive your Paw-Paw or Grum-pa crazy, promise?"

"I pomiss." He put one large kiss on her cheek and they both laughed.

Jinto had the kid's luggage, two smallish cases that probably held books and toys. Clothing they could get from the mattcon. "JJ?" he said, putting the luggage aside and going to one knee.

"Fa!" JJ ran over and leaned forward, allowing Jinto to bring their heads together carefully. "I love you, JJ," Jinto said. "Be good for me, yes?"

"Love you too!" JJ said, before pressing another sticky kiss to Jinto's cheek. "I be good!"

Madison stood so she could lean down to kiss Merry's forehead, who sighed and smiled in her sleep. "Thank you," Madison said, looking at both of them.

"Go on, enjoy the conference and your alone time," Rodney said with a huge grin. "We'll be sure to call you if JJ burns the place down."

"Oh, and don't forget, you promised to be here for a week afterwards," John said. "Teyla sent a message that she'd like you to stay at her place when you get back. I think she's maybe angling for another godkid to spoil, since we can easily take the kids for you."

"Really?" Jinto said, giving his wife a silly leer. "I think that might be a very good idea..."

Madison laughed and gently smacked his arm. "Such a perv," she said, leaning in for a kiss. Then she sat on the sofa to hug and kiss Rodney. JJ was running circles around the pool, still chattering in his secret language.

Before she could get back up, John carefully rose and passed the sleeping baby to Rodney so he could go with Jinto and Madison to the 'gate. JJ followed them, racing in ever-widening loops, flapping his arms like he could take off and fly. John promised one last time to be careful and take good care of the kids (like he would do otherwise!), then they were off.

Once Jinto and Madison were gone, John strolled back to the house, knowing that JJ would eventually follow. There was nothing on the island -- hell, nothing in their whole _world_ \-- that could hurt JJ. Only family knew where they were. Even the SGC didn't know, well, at least officially; they were 'retired' though they were still in circulation, privately. Rodney was consulted on a regular basis and John was in demand all over Pegasus and the Milky Way. Not that he always replied to requests.

Their planet, their home, was inconsequential -- no large landmasses, just great oceans of water dotted with archipelagos around the equator. The 'gate and the house were as impenetrable as one paranoid ex-military jock and one stubborn genius could make them, which is to say if you didn't have the 'gate address (and weren't among the select few the 'gate would allow through), the only way to get to their world would be to fly to it. Even then, no one would see them, because Rodney was a genius who had multiple ZPMs at his disposal and knew how to manipulate shields. 

And the only people who had access through the 'gate were family who generally had their own houses to go to. The marina was on the other side of the island where sailboats and hovercraft lived.

"I flyin!" JJ screeched, racing around John. "Paw-Paw! We goes flyin?!"

"We'll go flying later, Buddy, once you've burned off some of that energy. Let's go jump in the ocean, first."

"Yay!" 

* * *

It took close to an hour of John pitching JJ into the warm ocean, but finally JJ began to wind down. John hefted him onto his shoulders (something he wasn't going to be able to do much longer) and they walked to the other side of the island, to John's hangar and field. He let JJ pick which of the meticulously restored planes he wanted to ride in (excluding the ultra-lights, since Rodney would kill him if he took JJ on one of those) and they took off to buzz around the island the nearby islands, most of which were homes to others in their extended family.

Near the strip, John had a driving range and the concrete skateboarding park, just because he could.  Rodney couldn't complain; he had an extensive underground lab complex, where he could tinker and invent new things and break old things, just so he could fix them. He also had his one 'vice' -- a super-fast, streamlined motorboat. JJ would probably go out with him the next day while John looked after Merry. 

It was their life, now: Rodney could tinker and play and John could surf and play, doing so to their heart's content. And they deserved it, dammit. How many times had they saved the universe? They were due some downtime.

It should have been boring, but it wasn't -- it was just slower, less stressful. If the waves weren't perfect on their island, he could get Rodney to take him to another where they were. If Rodney needed his ATA gene, John would provide it. If they grew tired of perfect weather, they could 'gate to pretty much anywhere else in Pegasus. Or even to the Milky Way, though they had to go through Atlantis first -- officially, anyway. Truth was their 'gate had the power and the crystals to take them all the way to Earth, if they wanted. But they only used that for emergencies -- like Maddie going into labor early or Rodney having a stroke.

With the kids there, they altered their daily habits enough to make sure they were always amused, intrigued. While John cooked dinner, Rodney had Merry on his lap and played with JJ and his Duplo blocks. Later, he read to both of them, Merry happily sucking on one finger as she watched her brother and her 'grump-pa.' John and Rodney agreed that she was probably picking up more than the average baby, which she certainly was not. They were really looking forward to the two kids maturing. Especially since they didn't have to be the parents any more.

They were grandparents. How bizarre, how wonderful. And what was even better... they should still be around by the time the grandkids had kids. A whole new generation to raise, to spoil. What a great idea!

John remembered the days before their official retirement, while they were building their house, their lives, on the island. He remembered believing it wouldn't work, that they'd be bored out of their minds, that they'd end up in divorce or worse. Now he wasn't sure how they'd managed to survive without their island paradise. It was home and then some. Family and extended family had followed them, had built their own homes on other islands, but they were the only ones who lived there year-round. So far.

Sam and Vala sent them a message early the next day that they would be coming through by the early evening, island time. By late morning, JJ was showing signs of hyperactive overload again, so the four of them went down to the beach to eat lunch and play in the waves. John helped JJ build a massive sand city, complete with moat and airport. Rodney fed Merry on their huge hammock, attached to two trees that looked enough like coconut palms to say they were.

John retired to the shade once JJ began happily destroying his city, making noises like Godzilla and stomping the whole thing flat. "We're a couple of lucky bastards, aren't we?" He murmured, grinning at JJ's antics. 

Rodney laughed quietly. "Yeah. We are." After a minute, he added, "Go pitch rocket-boy in the ocean before he collapses."

Before he did, John leaned down and kissed Rodney soundly. Merry giggled and squirmed as she was trapped between them.

By the time John had JJ reasonably clean of sand, the boy was just about running on empty. He carried JJ back up the beach into the shade of the trees, to the hammock, JJ's breath warm on his neck. Rodney was stretched out, dozing, with Merry sleeping on his chest. They looked so peaceful and happy it made John's heart ache. He needed to keep this moment, to hold it dear; just one more happy memory in half a lifetime of them.

John's upbringing had been far less than stellar; the same could be said of Rodney's. But one day, something magical happened to them -- they were suddenly made into parents. They struggled, they tried hard, and sometimes they failed. But the rewards were worth all of it. A home, love, children, happiness.

Carefully, John stretched out on the hammock next to Rodney, head-to-toe, moving JJ's pliant little body so they could both doze. The freshening breeze made the hammock sway, just slightly. John closed his eyes and went to sleep, the smile on his face one that would never, ever rub off.

  
Beyond the blue horizon  
Waits a beautiful day,  
Goodbye to things that bore me  
Joy is waiting for me,

_I see a new horizon_  
My life has only begun.  
Beyond the blue horizon  
Lies a rising sun!

\-- Michael Nesmith

end


End file.
